Army of Derpyness
by DrobotExtreme
Summary: A new evil arises and only the bravest can stop it. Join your fave kirby characters and OCs as they journey to save the world. OCs NEEDED, PLEASE SEND OR NO FACE OR RIDLEY WILL COME KILL YOU! :) (Accepts OCs from other Univereses)
1. Chapter 1

"My life has no puporse, Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Wiki is in a complete Coma, I have some serious Writer's Block and I only am living on School of Dragons and Animal Jam. This will be the most boring summer ever until August…." The red dragon once filled with idea just slammed her head on the desk to look behind her and see her only two friends. "Ridley and No Face, go live your own lives I am forever alone. Just like Kracko…." Drobot turned away to get the best respoense No Face had ever heard from Ridley, "WHY NOT WRITE A NEW FANFIC LIKE GAMERFAN64!" he yelled. "If by that getting No Face trying to save the Spirit World from an Evil-Dark Matter poissed Swiss Army Knife, pat your self on your back old friend, My days of glory are over," Drobot said as she started to leave. "Your still depressed about you Ask write?" No Face questioned. "Who isn't?" Drobot said as then an idea popped into her mind. "LET'S WRITE A KIRBY FANFIC ABOUT OCS!" She exclamied. No Face and Ridley both facepalmed as Drobot started to type up her lastest fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

"THIS IS TEH DERP CHRONICLES!" Drobot exclamied happily. "Thanks for the 5 reveiws," Ridley said. "Now on to Drobot's pyscho crazy min-I mean Drobot's awesome story!" No Face said, catching himself so Drobot didn't murder him. "TEH WORLD DEPENDS ON FREEDOM ITEMZ!" Drobot yelled.

(No OCs expect for mine this chapter, k?)  
Meta Knight was sitting down when he felt something behind him. He turned around to see Zero Two with a sign saying "Oxygen" hanging on him. "What happened?" Meta questioned. "Dragonrobot person," Zero Two repiled. "Drobot is super mean isn't she?" Meta said and then an Anvil dropped on his head. "NO ONE SAYS I AM AN EVIL TOTUREING FOOL!" Drobot yelled. "BUT YOU ARE AN EVIL TOTUREING FOOL!" both Ridley and No Face exclamied. Then they got anvils dropped on there heads.

Later….

Crystal was flying when she saw Zero Two looking at an anvil-crushed Meta. She dove down to see what happened. "WAS IT EVIL TIFF!?" She cried. "Nope, Drobot," Zero Two said watching Meta slowy recover. "Wow, she really isn't the nicest person around," Crystal said then. Kirby was running towards them quickly. "What's wrong Pinky Puff?" Zero Two laughed at his own respone.

In a far away land, a purple and blue Skrill named Windwing flew above the land covered in darkness. "What happened here?" she thought. She flew down to see a crushed starship and walked slowy inside…"What will I find?" she questioned as she entered the Lor Starcutter….

WHAT HAPPENED TO MAGOLOR? ARE META, NO FACE AND RIDLEY ALRIGHT FROM THE ANVILS? WHAT IS THIS EVIL? WHAT CRUSHED THE LOR STARCUTTER? YOU'LL ALL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ARMY OF DERPYNESS!


	3. Chapter 3

(OCs will appear next chapter, K? And Psyco y u no make an account)

Windwing, now in her human form, adventured into the Lor. It was extremely dark and she soon came across 5 living beings. One was a blue oval alien and the others were small orange dragons. "What happened here?" she thought. "Hey wake up.." she pushed one of the Landias and she woke up. "Huh, who are you. Are you a hhuuummmann? Don't hurt me, I have mercy…." Landia #2 said. "I am a human-dragon hybrid and I mean no harm. What happened here?" Windwing asked. "I don't remember…" the little dragon repiled. "OH S*IT A HUMAN!" Screamed Magolor. "I bring no harm, do you know what happened here?" Windwing asked. "A giant red dragon crushed my Lor Starcutter in it's talons and flew away. I remember it having a dark jewel in it's chest…" Magolor said. "The others are out cold. We need to fix your ship so we can get out of here, the dragon will find us we stick in one place for too long," Windwing said. Landia 2# watched her sisters as Magolor and Windwing tried to fix the ship.

Meta was suffering a short memory loss from the anvil. However, Ridley and No Face weren't as lucky. "Screw anvils," said No Face. "I hate anvils," said Ridley. They both were crushed.

"We need to make an army," said Zero Two. "An army of heroes," said Meta. "An army of badasses," Crystal said with her badass sunglasses on. "What's with teh sunglasses?" they both asked. "They make me look even more badass," Crystal repiled as they both facepalmed. "The Lor was crushed!" Kirby exclamied. "Uh-Oh, we better make an army and quick!" Meta exclamied as he rushed off.

I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. Funny, how on Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Wiki which you should really join btw Windwing is an evil killer however here she is a kind dragon. Also am I anyone's fave author and why is that? WELP SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER, DROBOTEXTREME SIGNING OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

WRITING THIS AS I LISTEN TO ALL FINAL BOSS THEMES FROM KIRBY! Now the Ocs really will just be there, I might update twice today I'm still reading all their profiles. –Drobot

"Okay, I'm happy we got the Lor finally flying," Windwing said to an amazed Magolor. "I never knew someone as weak looking as you could fix up a ship in a matter of hours," he said. Magolor was starting to crush a BIT on Windwing…But Landia meanwhile found themselves derping, extremely. The Lor Starcutter entered a portal to Popstar….

"Alright friends, let's start the training!" Meta Knight said to the Ocs as the portal opened. "LOOK OUT META!" Crystal exclamied. Meta was rammed badly by the Lor. "HE'S BEEN SHIPPED!" Ridley exclamied. "That must hurt as much as the anvils, they seemed like they were stuff with real trains that got shrunk, But that couldn't be right, Drobot?" No Face asked. "They are that, for real. No lying No Face! OMG EPIC PUN!" Drobot exclamied. Back to the story….

Meanwhile, Zero Two had found some pills. "I wonder what happens if I take them?" Zero Two said to himself and plopped em into his mouth(?). He left back to the Training Grounds when Ridley came back. "Hey who took my Mental Pills!?" he exclamied. So on the Training Grounds was a flipping out Zero Two. "Everyone expect Zero Prime is here…Hmm wut is Psyco planning?" said a badly injured Meta. (Psyco your interacting with me on the internet!) And they all were there watching Zero Two flip out.

RANDOM CHAPTERNESS! Sorry I am making Zero Prime appear next chapter so he can be "cool". ALL ENJOY THE WORLD AND TOMMOROW'S MY REAL BIRTHDAY, NO LIES!


	5. A mini chapter

So then a group of monster swarmed around and Zero Prime appeared to kick their asses. "Nice cool intro…." Said Drobot. Then she sent Deathy for the heros to train agasint. DUH DUH DUH…

Extremely short chapter…I just need to make an intro to this part…ALSO READ MY NEW FANFIC, Wheel of Dares!


End file.
